Wish You Were Here
by QuasiOuster
Summary: After a lifetime as friends and more, how do you know when it's over and time to let go? A Danny and Mary exploration. *Sequel to Rest in Peace. It would be a very good idea to read that story before this one or you might get a little confused.*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I hope this sequel does RIP justice. I wasn't going to do one because I thought it might be better to leave the future open for interpretation instead of imposing my own vision. But my lovely Posey wanted one and who am I to deny? I was prompted to make it "angsty and shippy" so it turned into a bit of a sad story but one with a resolution. **

**I wrote this while traveling over the past couple of months, mostly on airplanes and during flight layovers. It was a relaxing experience. I appreciate everyone that read and/or gave me such helpful feedback on RIP and who keep this story universe alive. Thank you for reading and review if you're inclined.**

**Wish You Were Here**

Danny and Mary had reached the shadowed entrance to the cemetery and they had some decisions to make. Still walking arm in arm, they relished the comfort they received from each other and didn't want it to end. At the same time, they knew that it would have to, and it might be better if that were sooner rather than later.

"So ..." Danny said standing next to the old wrought iron gate and returning to his earlier position of holding Mary's hand gently. "Can I perhaps interest you in some dinner in town?" His pleading expression was hopeful and tentative. There were a million reasons why they shouldn't go down that road. But what could it hurt.

Mary glanced back towards the large building in the distance, looking uncomfortable. She wanted to. More than anything. But was it safe?

He could see the excuse forming in her mind and was wracking his brain trying to find something, anything to prevent it. He didn't want to give her a chance to out and out reject him.

"Just dinner, I promise. It can be quick and painless and wherever you like. I just want to get to know as much of you as I can while we're here." Mary shook her head and opened her mouth to decline.

"Ok, coffee then," he cried, jumping in and cutting her off. "Or tea, if that's what you're into. Better yet, hot chocolate," he exclaimed excitedly.

Mary rubbed his arm gently while squeezing the hand that he still held in his strong grasp. "Danny, it's not safe for us to be seen together. I'm staying here until I fly out tomorrow and --"

He looked around nervously. "You're staying here with all of the ..." He couldn't even bring himself to refer to the terminally ill patients that were housed in the building down the long path in front of them. It reminded him that she had all too recently been one of them. He desperately wanted to know what had happened to have her standing next to him a year after she had supposedly succumbed to her illness. But at the same time, he didn't really care because she was alive and warm in his hands.

Mary sensed his discomfort and smiled sadly at him. "It doesn't bother me. I spent quite a bit of time here remember. And they do keep guest quarters for visitors." She looked around the pristine grounds with a kind of melancholy fondness. "It's peaceful here. Even surrounded by so much death, it's a hell of a lot more comforting than a lot of the places I've been before my time here." The hospital's mission was to create a peaceful environment and they were excellent at what they did. No other place, besides the short time she had spent with Danny and his father, had even come close to the contentment she had felt when she thought she was going to die here. There was something sobering and freeing about accepting death in a place like this.

"I understand," he replied, turning her attention back to his invitation. "But it's late. No one will be paying us much attention. I'm staying at the hotel in town and we can just have some coffee in my room if you're worried about anyone seeing us. I just want to hold onto you for a little while longer. You can't begrudge an old friend that can you? Please? Pretty please?" He gave her his most charming puppy dog eyes that he hoped still had at least a little bit of an effect on her. Judging from the grin that struggled to break free, he hadn't lost his touch.

Against her better judgement, she glanced at him and nodded, her signature smile now prominently displayed across her pretty face.

So they got into his car and drove into town. Over what turned into dinner and hot chocolate, they caught up on each other's lives. Danny told her all about his divorce that had left him a little sad, although he was glad that he and Delinda were still friends and adult enough to make a good home for Lilly. He caught her up on the lives of their friends and the developments in the city she once called home. He admitted to not being surprised that she actually didn't miss it as much as she had thought.

In turn, Mary told him of her long illness, although it was clear that it was a difficult subject for them both. When they had spoken and said their goodbyes, she really had been knocking on death's door. But a few days after, she had been approved to participate in the clinical trial of a new drug that turned out to be the next big breakthrough in medical research. It saved her life and gave her a second chance to do all of the things she had promised for herself.

However, one of her dreams was over for her as soon as she discovered the infection in her body. When she had finally stopped running after leaving Las Vegas, she had gotten a proper check-up which detected stage 3 ovarian cancer. Over the following months, she underwent surgery and advanced chemotherapy before giving into the reality that she was not going to survive the illness. Receiving the experimental treatment had been a miracle and she was beyond grateful for her continued recovery. But as a consequence, she would never know the joy of carrying a child or giving birth. It had been one of her most strongly-held desires and even after the disastrous string of relationships she had endured, she had never given up hope until the day she had received her diagnosis. Nevertheless, there were other options, even those made more difficult by her fugitive status.

Dreams have a way of taking new shape and form she told him with that endless and reliable strength in her eyes.

They talked throughout the night and into the earliest hours of dawn, catching up, reminiscing and enjoying each other's company after so many years of emotional and physical separation. As the first light of the day touched the morning sky, they both realized their time had to come to an end. Danny expressed how worried he was about her being out in the world alone but Mary assured him that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

In what Danny counted as a victory for the home team, Mary gave him a Caribbean address that served as a contact for the two or three people who could get in touch with her. And while she further distanced herself from Ed since her "death," so as not to compromise him or herself, she did promise that she'd check in with him from time to time.

But it didn't feel like enough for Danny. After spending the best hours he could remember in years with the one person, save his daughter, that meant the world to him, Danny wasn't so willing to let her go again.

Their conversation had come to a comfortable silence. She stood and walked over to his window overlooking the serene beauty of the little town where she, Mary Connell, had died. Danny followed her, also admiring the beautiful view of the Swiss countryside as well as the exquisite woman who stood before him. Soon she would be gone and he feared that he would never lay eyes on her again. It almost felt worse than believing her to be dead and gone forever. His panic rose and he felt compelled to do whatever was necessary to keep her close.

Before he could second-guess himself, he gently turned her around, pulled her into his arms and brought his lips to hers in a passionate and desperate kiss. It felt like the right thing to do and her response to him sent chills up and down his spine. The feel of her was both old and new; comforting, yet exciting. Images of their past and the whispered hopes they had shared with each other long ago flashed in his mind. His emotions overwhelmed him at the taste and feel of her so long denied and he tried to convey all of the love he felt for her in his plea to keep her with him.

At first, Mary was shocked by the contact. She had anticipated it on an instinctive level but it hadn't had time to catch up with her brain. So when Danny tried to deepen his already heated kiss, she responded with an abandon of her own. She loved him deeply after all. The smokescreen of her death couldn't change that.

Soon after though, her brain did catch up and she slowly and sadly pushed away from him. The lingering taste of his kiss hung on her lips and they both felt the stark deprivation of the others' touch more acutely than either thought possible.

Danny tried to embrace Mary once again but she stepped back just of of his reach.

"I think I should go," she said and moved to grab her purse and coat.

But Danny was quick to catch up and grasped her arm to gently but insistently turn her around. "Don't run from this. Not after everything we've been through."

Mary let out a bitter laugh. "It's because of all that we've been through that I think I should leave."

"So now what? You disappear and I'm left wondering where the hell you are again?" Desperation and fear made his words seem harsher than he meant.

Mary turned around, a look of quiet anger overwhelming her usually soft features. "Again?" If I'm not mistaken, you were a little busy the first time I left. I'm sure relieving you of being responsible for me so you could focus on your new family was the best thing to happen to you." Danny made to deny her accusation but Mary put her hand up, her temper rapidly receding. "I'm sorry. That was rather bitter wasn't it?" She laughed but it lacked any humor whatsoever. "I don't necessarily think that's a bad thing. You had other priorities back then. Ones that I'm sure helped you believe what you wanted to about what happened to me. And that is exactly what I was hoping for."

"You think you're not a priority?" Danny finally responded, uncomfortable with what she had just said and the truth of it.

"Not after I left, no I wasn't. You believed what you wanted to believe and focused on your family. I don't blame you for that. Really. But let's not let time and tragedy kid us into thinking there was more there."

Danny sighed with frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. "What about now? Why can't I work on some new priorities?"

Mary smiled at him in that way he had been so used to long ago but had forgotten in between the years of estrangement and loss. "I'm glad you're making new priorities. They just can't include me." She looked resigned but Danny wasn't going to give up easily.

He drew her hand in his and turned her to face him. He needed her to understand. "Don't you think there's a reason we ran into each other tonight? Fate brought us together. Don't you think we owe it a little gratitude?"

She shook her head in denial. "Maybe. But that could also mean we should stop tempting it. Danny, we were never very good together. I think being apart gives us at least half a chance to be happy." She sighed and turned away. "My heart has always reached out to you. But in my head? I'm sure your perception is different but I've spent the last 30 years of my life letting you tie me into knots. As much as I love you and as much as I wouldn't trade that, these days, I need to put myself first."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I lost you once and it hurt more than almost anything in my life. I can't let you walk out on me."

Mary pulled her hand free and looked at him incredulously. "You lost me 'once?'" And which time are you counting? Was it the time you blew me off after sleeping me? Or was it the time you proposed to me under psychological trauma and then let me break it off when you got cold feet?" She was angry again at how short-sighted he was but sadly, not surprised. "Of course, there was that whole leaving town situation, the circumstances of which I'll be paying for the rest of my life. And not to mention the few other men I seriously dated while I watched you making your way through half of the Vegas and then some," she said, getting in his face. Her sarcasm knew no bounds when she was this agitated. "Oh! I think you actually meant the time you thought I died. It's nice that even though you were living happily ever after, you were able to spare a few extra thoughts for your poor friend." She was well aware that she was being unfair but her desire to run and disappear made her careless and her hurt made her bold.

"Danny, your problem was you never fought for us, not until now after you thought it was too late. It speaks volumes about what you really wanted. But I don't want your guilt or your baggage." She took a breath and relaxed a bit at seeing his stunned face. "I love you and I know you love me. But you were never 'in love' with me, not really, no matter how convenient it was to think you were at the time. I'm sure that hasn't changed even now."

"That's not true and you know it," Danny responded bitterly.

"Yes it is. And after all that's happened it's about time you admitted it to yourself. Stop playing the tortured best friend and respect me enough to take responsibility. I'm ready to do that and admit that you were right all along." Danny then looked at her quizzically as he watched a single tear roll down her cheek. "You always said that becoming romantically involved would ruin our friendship. And you were right."

More tears slipped from the corner of her clouded eyes as she took the painful steps of leaving him behind. "I meant what I said to you the last time we talked. I made a lot of mistakes too and I should have been strong enough to let you go. I should have been more willing to talk to you about how scared I was or kept myself from pressuring you with all of my expectations for us. But now it's time for us to move on and stop hurting each other because no matter how much we love each other or how close we've been in the past, we'll never be what the other needs. We'll always end up disappointing."

"Is that how you see me? How you see us? We've always protected each other, no matter what and now you're saying you need to protect yourself from me? How does that even work? For as long as I can remember, we've faced our demons together."

"But I was always the one left behind, wasn't I? Good 'ole Mary always waiting in the wings. Pathetic Mary waiting to be treated as second best; low on the priority ladder but good company when you can squeeze her in. No more, Danny."

"That's right no more. I can't believe what I'm hearing right now." He paced in front of her, full of agitation yet clearly processing her words as he considered their history together. "I'll admit that we didn't always make the right choices but I've only wanted what's best for you, to make you happy. Why can't you believe that?"

"I can. And I'm making it happen by staying away and not going down that road again. I'm not trying to be cruel or cold and I'm not trying to punish you. I'm being realistic because now more than ever, I can't afford to slip up. I'm being strong for once in my life."

He was silent for a moment, absorbing everything she had revealed. Their relationship had been complex, he didn't deny that. But he couldn't believe that she had doubted their friendship or his feelings in such a way. "You've always been the strong one. It's been me that's let you down," he admitted sadly, hanging his head in sadness and regret.

"Yeah Danny, you have. I can say that without denying it or feeling guilty now. But I've let you down too. And before you go off trying to rekindle old relationships, maybe you should think long and hard about why that is; why we keep doing it over and over again. Maybe its because we're not the endgame."

Danny was extremely frustrated with Mary but was at a loss at how to convince her. Maybe she was right and his panic at the thought of her walking out that door was actually just relief at knowing she wasn't dead after all. Maybe their failures were too much to overcome. But how could she not be feeling what he was feeling being together again? Silence followed their intense exchange with neither knowing what to say.

Mary finally tore herself away from Danny and slid her coat over her suddenly heavy shoulders. She knew he didn't understand why she was doing what she was doing. He probably thought she didn't feel the same intensity that he did. But he was wrong. She was doing this for the both of them. So she picked up her purse and headed towards the door.

"I'm fighting now," he called out to her across the room, voice full of desperation. He walked briskly to catch up with her but didn't move to touch her. "You said that I never fought for us? Well, I'm fighting now. I'm fighting for everything, or ..." he paused looking down before turning his steady gaze back to her. "... or anything."

Mary could see his determination; the way his eyes bore intently into hers; the firm stance and clenched palms, seemingly trembling with the need to touch her but refraining. It made her departure that much harder. Harder but inevitable.

"It's too late to fight for us. Right now we're both so overwhelmed and relieved and ... that's not being in love. It's done; Mary Connell is gone. There can be no more Mary and Danny."

And with a final glance filled with so many conflicting emotions fighting with her at every moment, she walked out of the door and out of Danny's life once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Wish You Were Here

Chapter Two

With few options and no idea where in the world she was, Danny wrote to Mary constantly.

The return home and the weeks that followed were difficult ones for him. He was preoccupied by all that had happened with his trip. He had gone seeking closure for his relationship with one of the most important people in his life and managed to stir up even more unresolved issues than he had left with. What she had said still stung. He could understand the place where it came from. He even agreed with some of it. Most of it actually. But not all of it and he wanted the chance to convince her otherwise. He wasn't about to let her have the last word.

Most of the people close to him thought he was simply mourning his long lost friend. That was still true, he supposed. Mary really was dead to him in most of the ways that mattered in the real world. But not in the important ways. Still, he didn't tell anyone about what he had discovered at her grave site and never would, not even Mike and Sam. It was the very least he could do to keep her secret. And, truthfully, he liked having her all to himself, even if it looked like he was never going to lay eyes on her again.

_"I'd like to think that things are better than they've been in a long time. Actually, I know that they are. You're alive and healthy and hopefully happy. Or at least as close to happy as you can get given everything you've been through. And you left a window open just large enough for me to pry my way into. Sure, you didn't know that you were actually leaving it open but I appreciate it all the same. You could have completely shut me out or run away without a trace, but you chose to let me in at least a little bit and that means the world to me. I won't waste this, I promise."_

He would sometimes sit and stare for long minutes at the piece of paper she had given him with her Caribbean address, or rather Shana Castillo's address. Her neat script was another part of her that had changed. But he had watched her write the words down so he knew that it was the only piece of the new her he had to hold onto. While he had heard every word she said to him that morning, he just couldn't let it go. He couldn't let her go.

_"Will you at least let me guess where in the world Shana is? Can I get a prize if I guess right? Sure that would defeat the purpose of sending these things through this address but we've gotta liven things up somehow. You can't blame a guy for trying to get to know a pretty lady a little better. I hope I haven't scared you off and that I hear from you soon. You're like those damn dark chocolate truffles that I can never stop stuffing my face with. Or chocolate chip cookies. You know how much I love chocolate chip cookies, especially yours. The point is that once I've got it in my head that I want it, I can be a bit bratty until I get it. But you know this already. Some things never change."_

He kept replaying all of their past history in his mind, some eliciting love and happiness while others broke his heart all over again. He remembered her holding his hand during his mother's funeral and the regret over the absence of that welcome comfort when he buried his father. That had been his own fault. He remembered the feel of her naked skin against his after they made love as well as the feeling of her palm making contact with his cheek in anger, betrayal and hurt. He had forgotten the sound of her voice by the time he had run into her in Switzerland. Now he longed to be enveloped in the sound of her joking with him, inspiring him with words of love and encouragement or revealing her innermost thoughts and dreams. Hell, he'd even take her yelling at him.

_"But look at me, rambling on. Never thought I was much of a letter writer but I guess you learn something new about yourself all the time. I included some recent pictures of Lillian since you said you hadn't seen her in a while. Doesn't she look like trouble? The best kind of trouble though. Everyone here is doing well."_

_At least you're getting these ramblings -- or at least I think you are since they haven't come back to me. That really does make me feel better. It let's me know that you're out there somewhere. Hopefully, you're living life and having fun. Hopefully you're safe and loved. Hopefully, you're missing me like I'm missing you. So I guess, the selfish part of me is hoping you're not getting loved too much if you know what I mean. Besides, no one can love you as much as I do. I know, I know. That sounds creepy but after everything we've been through, I can't help but think it's true. And here we are, years later still loving each other. I know you don't quite believe me on that one but maybe you'll come around one of these days."_

He wouldn't try to dig up her location. That didn't seem safe for her and it would piss her off royally if she ever found out. But he'd be damned if he did nothing. He dreamed of a day when he could see and hold her again, even if it was just as good friends.

So that's how it had started. He sat down and actually wrote out a letter telling her all this -- how he was feeling, what he wanted for her and for him. While the timing was sometimes sporadic for when he sent his correspondence, he always kept at it. Over time, it became a comfort for him even with her not responding. It made him feel like he was in some way a part of her life. He told her about everything that was going on with work and Lilly and with the people with whom she had once been friends and family. He sent her pictures and magazines and little things that he thought she'd like. It came easier than talking to her face to face, surprisingly. But as the months wore on with no response from her, he was becoming resigned to the fact that he would have to settle for this one-sided relationship.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

She didn't know what to think at this point. She figured that the correspondence would die down after a while, after it was clear that she wasn't going to respond. It was pointless to entertain the notion that they could be what they once were to each other. She honestly believed it was best for them to sever ties. He would eventually realize that too after he got over whatever residual issues he was struggling with.

But it was so hard not to reach out to him as he revealed himself through the words he shared with her on paper. She longed to laugh with him about something cute Lilly had done or scold him for doing something too dangerous on the job. She wanted to chat about how their friends were doing and where Ed was vacationing with Jillian at the moment. Most of all she wanted to share with him her new life, not that it was all that exciting. Actually, it was pretty quiet. She had settled nicely in Costa Rica in the town of Playa Jaco. Sure it wasn't the bright lights, big city of Vegas but it was home for her now. She went to work everyday with the national tourism office since she couldn't deny her knack for hospitality. She fixed up her house on the beach and probably drank alone a little too much.

And she surfed. She surfed a lot. It started out as a one time thing from a beach bum trying to put the moves on her and it turned into a passion that she pursued almost every day. It relaxed her and took her mind off of all the things she worried about on a daily basis. She was sure Danny would be surprised by that but he'd get a kick out of it no doubt.

She had to stop thinking like that though. Danny was out of her life for good, even if he hadn't faced it yet. She wasn't immune to his constant letters and pleas to give their friendship another chance. She just couldn't go down that road again with him. It was too hard and with her legal troubles, the stakes were way too high. A relationship just couldn't work with her living half-way across the world from him with her never, ever to return to the States. No one could even know that "Mary Connell" was still alive. And he certainly couldn't give up his job and his daughter, his world, to be with her. He hadn't said that but she knew it to be true and had no desire to face the reality of it.

She loved him, had loved him since they were children. But he had a power over her like no other. No matter that he had saved her and befriended her, that he had loved her in his own way even though he broke her heart time and time again. She could never be just friends with him. Not after having a taste of what could have been between them. And he had a new life, full of everything that she wasn't about anymore.

For Shana Castillo, there was no Delinda or Lilly, as much as she loved her namesake that brought so much joy to Danny. There were no years of abuse, no heartbreak, no rejection or being taken for granted. There was none of the loneliness of never having a real family besides Danny and his father.

There would never be any of those things because she would not let them back into her life. Those things had cost her too much. She wanted to focus on the future and whatever she could possibly have as who she was now.

She didn't know how he could have so much faith in them. She hated to hear the sadness in his words. But he needed to face the hard truth that there was nothing in the present or future for them. She was too scared to let him back in her life and he should be too. Just like always, she had to be the strong one for both of them.

Still, she didn't have the courage to cut off his correspondence. She couldn't be the one to put that knife through his heart. It made her feel awful knowing the perverse pleasure she took in hearing from him and knowing that she should tell him once and for all that enough was enough. Maybe it made her a coward or cruel but she didn't have it in her. She told herself it was better that he figured out on his own that they were never going to be.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

After months of not hearing from her, Danny was a bit discouraged. Contacting Mary was almost an obsession but if there was any hope at all for them, he wasn't going to be the first one to give it up. She might be trying to get him out of her system but he was going to make it hard for her to ignore him. He was never good at hiding his emotions from her whether it was his stress, his happiness or his pride. Whatever he was going through was reflected in his correspondence and as of late, he was angry and sad and feeling a little desperate.

_"Do you recognize that sound? It's that weird spot on the bluff where the wind makes that terrible noise. I remember the first time we came out here when we were 12 and you jumped so high when you heard it. Of course, you wouldn't admit that you were scared but we both knew what was going on. Gosh, we used to sit here for hours and play and talk and just be together. _

_It's probably a little strange that you're actually hearing me babble on and on. It looks like I'm talking to my damn self I'm sure. But I've been missing your voice and thought maybe you could be missing mine too. I've been thinking about you all the time. You're everywhere here. Every time I turn around, I see something that reminds me of you and I want to share it. I know you've moved on from Vegas but I can at least bring the good parts to you."_

_"This is me fighting for you, can't you see that? What you said back in Switzerland hit me like a ton of bricks. It had been a long time since I felt as alive as I did for those few hours with you in that hotel room. When I think of you, I'm not scared, I'm not trying to use you, I'm not running from anything; not this time. Can you blame me for wanting to hold onto that?"_

_"I had a long talk with Mike about letting you go. He caught me making a message for you and thinks I'm having 'closure issues.' He's half right at least. The problem is that I don't want the door to close on us. I'm putting my foot in that door and I'm not backing down. I'm going to wait and hope and beg if I have to and maybe if I'm patient enough, you'll get tired of me harassing you and you'll open the door again. _

_"I know what I want. And you know it too. I felt that when I kissed you. I even felt it when we argued because it wasn't just about me. You were trying with everything you had to convince both of us that day. I need your friendship. Anything else is more than I can hope for right now. _

_"I don't know why you won't answer me after I pour my heart out to you month after month, letter after letter. I know you and you're not cruel and I know you're not trying to punish me. I choose to believe that you're reading this and I'm hanging on because you haven't told me to leave you alone. I know in my heart that there is always another chance for us. If you're so damned convinced that we should be apart then why don't you just put me out of my misery?"_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Danny walked through the casino thinking that the end of his day couldn't come any sooner. Even on a good day, running the ship was stressful. However, today was one of those days that had him wishing he had stayed in bed until the following morning. Between the scheduling problems, potential scams and security issues, he had run all over the property twice over, putting out fires and calming down angry patrons. When he got home, he wanted to take a hot shower, settle in with a beer and curse the day until sleep took over.

But that wasn't going to happen of course because Lilly was scheduled to spend the month with him and he had to get his condo ready for her. That meant hiding all of his toys, like the PlayStation and the booze, and making way for hers.

Finally Danny headed for his office where he could get rid of some paperwork before heading off to a meeting with several department heads. He'd sew that up and then head out to gather food and supplies to get his house in order. Then he'd call Delinda in L.A. to confirm their plans and if he was lucky, the conversation would be short and drama-free so he could at least enjoy that beer before turning in.

As he walked into the surveillance room, Mike waved at him from his spot in front of the monitors and Mitch looked up briefly before returning his attention back to whatever he and Mike were working on. He headed to his desk with a reminder from his assistant of his schedule for the rest of the day. He could see the stack of files on his desk waiting for his review as well as his mail and his cup of coffee from that morning. He wasn't looking forward to sitting down and dealing with the drudgery of the job but the sooner he faced it, the sooner he'd be done. He liked to think that after the morning he'd had, nothing else could go wrong. He didn't think he could take anymore bad news. But why tempt fate by even entertaining such a thought?

Since he knew the paperwork the files contained he turned to his mail. Luckily it was the usual stuff: solicitations, requisitions and various requests needing his attention. But there was also, surprisingly, a multicolored postcard with his name and address typed in neat letters. He picked it up wondering if it was junk since no one that he knew was on vacation or had been recently. It couldn't be junk mail though because his assistant would have thrown it out. Maybe it was from Delinda, a taunting reminder of a last minute weekend getaway. It would be just like the kind of hint she'd drop to get him to put work on hold for a while and take a vacation.

The postcard was standard size and had a picture of a beach and some tanned surfers in the background catching a wave. He had to admit that the scene looked inviting with the bright sun and clear water, not to mention the bikini-clad girls on the beach watching the boys in action. The words, "Wish you were here!" were scrawled in pretty cursive letters across the bottom.

On the face of the postcard, along with his name and address, was a short, typed message that made his face go pale and his hands tremble slightly.

He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He felt a little nauseous as he read and re-read the words that made his heart drop down to his toes.

"Your foot must be getting tired holding that door open. I guess I can give a little. It gets lonely at the beach and I could use some good company." He turned the card over to find that the scene was from some place called Playa Jaco in Costa Rica with the postage stamped the same.

He stared at the picture and examined the card from every possible angle. He could feel his hope rising but he was scared. Was this really from her? Did she really want to see him? Was she ready? Was _he_ ready? The postcard was unsigned but Danny had to put his faith in the tempting, enigmatic message. If she was indeed opening the door then there was nothing else he could do but run through it.

His assistant walked in at that moment with a new cup of coffee for him and was surprised to see his boss in what appeared to be a state of bewilderment. That was new.

"Mr. McCoy, are you alright?" he asked.

Danny's head snapped up, unaware that someone had come into the room. He dropped the postcard and gathered up the files, placing the card back on top.

"Uh, yeah. Could you cancel my meetings this afternoon? I need to run." And after grabbing his things, including his new message, he was out the door before he could even respond. "Mike, you're in charge. I've gotta take care of something."

Mike looked up at the blur that was his best friend and boss. "What? Today? But I --." However, Danny was gone out the door.

He had important plans to make.


	3. Chapter 3 Epilogue

Chapter Three  
(Epilogue)

Danny turned away from the bright sunlight hoping to catch a little more sleep before it was time for him to get up. The morning always came too early these days and he was unhappy at the thought of the long trip he had to take later that day.

But he tried to put that out of his mind and his arm wrapped itself around the slender form of the woman who had shared his bed for the past seven days and had shared his heart for almost their whole lives. She was breathing softly, indicating that she was snoozing and he could feel the slight rise and fall of her diaphragm underneath his roaming fingers. He softly nuzzled her neck, smelling the salty, fresh scent of the sea on her skin. He longed to run his tongue along her delicious body but he didn't want to wake her just yet. Instead he'd settled for caressing her lightly and enjoying the feeling of holding her as the morning's light washed over them.

He could still remember like it was yesterday walking down the beach in front of her house, searching for the woman who he knew without a doubt was the one he was meant to be with. Their lives would be complicated. More complicated than either ever imagined but also a lot simpler because this time he knew exactly what he wanted with no distractions or doubts. He was going to do whatever he could to make it work. Once he knew what city she was in, discretely finding her had been relatively easy. He didn't know what to expect when he came face to face with her but her message to him provided all the courage he needed to seek her out.

Then he caught sight of her at the far end of the beach. She was wearing a modest, sporty bikini and carrying a surfboard that looked twice as big as she was. Her hair was dark and as short as the last time he'd seen her but it was slicked back with moisture as if she had just stepped out of the water. She looked to be having a lively conversation with the two men to her left who were heading back towards the water's edge. They seemed to be giving her a hard time about something but she gave back just as sharply, mostly in the native Spanish that he couldn't understand.

His pace slowed to a crawl as he took her in. It had been so long, even since he had seen her in Switzerland. Not knowing what was going to happen once he made contact, he wanted to soak up the image of her. She was beautiful. So much of the old Mary was gone but no matter where she was or what name she went by, she was still the woman he called his friend. He still loved her as much as the first time he laid eyes on her.

But the moment was over as soon as she turned her attention back in front of her and saw the unmistakable form standing in the distance on the warm sand.

Her pace slowed as well as they approached each other. So many thoughts went through both their minds. She couldn't believe that he was really there and neither could he. As they reached each other, they simply stared in awe and question and possibility. Mary had dropped her surfboard gently to the ground and Danny had placed his duffel bag at his feet in the sand. In the blink of an eye they were in each other's arms and, in a sense, they never parted.

Thus began their very long distance, very logistically complicated and very secret relationship. It consisted of discrete phone calls and even more discrete "business trips" for Danny down to Central America -- not that anyone was aware that this was where he went. Mike and Sam both knew that he was seeing someone who didn't live in the city but with all of their meddling and prying, they remained unable to figure out who it was that had caught their friend's heart; or why he insisted on remaining so elusive about the relationship. For Shana Castillo's friends, Danny was simply the American businessman she had met on the job.

And this time, they gave each other the chance to fall in love.

Danny smiled warmly at the memory and at the adventure that was his current relationship with Mary. As he held her in his arms, his trip back home was looming over his easy morning. He suspected that they would soon have to figure out their next steps because things were becoming too serious between them to ignore. Although the case against Mary Connell had officially been closed pursuant to her death, it wasn't like she could waltz in and of the States, much less Vegas like it was nothing. He came down as often as his schedule allowed but it was getting more and more difficult to keep up the arrangement.

At first it was fine because they both had been particularly busy in their own lives. But as time went on and Danny's visits became more frequent, they missed each other more and more and couldn't help but remember the days when they would see each other everyday. They had taken so much for granted back then.

And Danny was thinking more and more that he wanted so much for Mary to get to know Lilly. She was his family and Mary was his family and it was becoming too much that he couldn't share one with the other. He knew without a doubt that they would love each other. While he loved Denlinda in his own way and didn't regret being with her for the wonderful daughter they had created together, the thought of being a true family with Mary was the answer to his dreams.

They would have to think of something.

But not right now with the promise of their last day together for a while waiting for them. Danny felt Mary stir against him as she roused and turned in his arms. He had had to reacquaint himself with her new shape and curves. The cancer that had almost taken her from him had left their scars and altered her from the dips and valleys he had been used to so many years ago. But every second of that reacquaintance had been quite enjoyable for the both of them.

"Hey," she whispered sleepily planting a soft kiss to his chin.

"Hey yourself," he replied. "Did you catch some good waves this morning?" he asked running the palm of his hand over her still damp hair. Her early surfing sessions were a constant no matter if he was visiting. Sometimes he went with her. He was slowly getting the hang of it and enjoyed it almost as much as she did. He had chosen to sit this morning out though. After all, they had had quite a late night.

"I did. I missed you out there." He felt her grin forming against his chest where she rested her head. "I guess I wore you out last night," she said chuckling.

His smile joined hers, especially after he realized there was no way that he would ever admit such a thing. "Hardly. I just thought I'd give you a break from babysitting the beginner. I'm getting heckled enough by your buddies as it is." The regulars at Mary's favorite spot were actually good guys. They were very protective of their little _guainambi_, their little hummingbird. They certainly gave him hell when he first started coming down there but quickly learned how protective of their girl he could be as well. The rest was smooth sailing.

However, Mary was skeptical of his so-called noble intentions. "Right, Danny. It wouldn't have anything to do with all that alcohol and dancing, old man?" They had opted to spend their last night out at one of the local clubs to celebrate the birthday of one of Mary's co-workers. They hadn't meant to stay out so late but it had felt good to dance and drink the night away. It felt like they were teenagers again.

Not about to be outdone, Danny responded with a snarky retort of his own. "Actually, if anything slowed me down it was a certain Costa Rican surf-chick who just couldn't keep her hands off of me last night."

"Mmmm, guilty as charged," she said snuggling into his warmth even more. "What are you thinking so hard about anyway?" She suspected the answer to her question already but thought it would make him feel better to say it out loud.

Danny simply traced lazy patterns against her back and kissed her softly on the crown of her head. "Just thinking about our future. How we're going to explain 'us' to everyone. We can't go on like this. We've got to to tell them something, especially Delinda if we want Lilly to come down for a visit." Mary nodded in agreement but didn't offer any suggestions. "They're going to be beyond shocked when they find out. They're so curious about my secret life down here but they have no idea what's really going on."

Mary laughed thinking about their friends' reactions to finding out that not only was she alive, but that she and Danny had been carrying on an affair for the better part of a year. "I know. But it'll be nice for them to know finally." She paused in thought and then leaned back up to plant a lingering kiss on his waiting lips. When they had both gotten their fill she pulled back and sighed contentedly. "Thank you for finding me, Danny. Thank you for not giving up. I can't imagine where we'd be if you hadn't come walking down the beach for me that day."

Danny gave her an extra squeeze and wrapped his free leg around hers under the cool sheets. "Well, it was my turn to carry us through; to fight for our future together." He glided his fingers up and down her arm lovingly. "Besides, you were the one who let me in. If you hadn't sent me that postcard, I don't know if I would have ever been able to find you." He kissed her again and closed his eyes, savoring her warmth.

A moment later, Mary raised her head and looked at him quizzically. "What postcard?"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

He sat at the kitchen table sipping a very unsatisfying cup of tea. He continued to be annoyed that he couldn't have the same cup of black coffee that he had had every morning of his entire life practically. But some battles just weren't worth fighting with his loving wife.

He looked up as the back door opened and closed and a series of insistent footsteps headed in his direction along with another less frantic but equally determined set of footsteps following. He turned around in time to see a blur of energy in the form of a little girl hurl herself into his arms.

"Grandpa! It's me, Lillian. Are you surprised? Mom said you would be." Delinda followed after holding a latte and new designer bag in one hand and a Dora the Explorer backpack in the other. How things had changed for his little girl.

Ed Deline was indeed surprised to see his granddaughter having only expected Delinda for the weekend. He was pretty sure that Danny usually kept the little girl during the less busy months for the Montecito. "Well, sweetie, I am very surprised to see your beautiful face but very, very happy too." He glanced at Delinda in question and she waved him off indicating that she'd explain later when Lilly wasn't in the room.

It turned out that was going to be sooner than they both thought when Lilly's attention turned to her grandmother and showing her all the new jewelry she had brought with her. "Where's Nana? I simply _must_ show her all of my pretties!" Both Ed and Delinda laughed at the little girl's enthusiasm. She was such a treasure -- and judging by the jewelry, an expensive treasure at that.

"I'm not sure," Ed said in a quiet, conspiratorial voice, "but I think your Nana might be out in the garden taking a nap. Now, she'll tell you that she's just keeping the sun company or thinking really hard but between you and me and your mom, I think she's really just napping." Lilly giggled and winked at her grandfather before running through the house and towards the back yard.

"I can't believe she still tries to claim that whole 'thinking really hard' farce. But I'm sure Lilly will call her out on it." Her and Danny's little girl was as sharp and beautiful as they could hope for. She had some pretty good genes working for her after all. Delinda put down her bags and sat down across from her father at the kitchen table, sipping her latte.

"Not that I don't love having her here, the both of you actually, but I thought Lilly would be with Danny this month." He'd take as much time with his granddaughter as was possible but he didn't want to think that it was at the expense of her spending time with her father.

But Delinda didn't look worried or stressed. "Don't worry, she'll be staying with her Daddy when we get back on Monday. Danny usually gets her this week so I can be here for Mom's birthday but he had to go on one of his 'business trips' that he couldn't postpone or reschedule." She indicated her skepticism about the authenticity of Danny's claim by putting the words "business trip" in air quotes.

"Ahh," Ed replied in understanding. "Did he get all twitchy and nervous when he said that?"

Delinda laughed at her father's spot on assessment. He knew her Danny so well. "You know he did. When do you think they'll be ready to spill the beans?"

Ed Deline looked over at his daughter and wondered for the millionth time how she got to be so clever. "Soon," he said with a hopeful sigh. "Very soon I'd say. But then again, they are pretty dense. Hopefully they won't need any more help this time." No one could blame him for being concerned about his loved ones. But helping Danny and Mary turned out to be too easy especially after the latter left her love letters out for any visiting father-figure to see. That is to say an ex-CIA, extremely over-protective father-figure. "I don't know who they think they're fooling?"

Delinda shrugged and picked at the equally unsatisfying bran muffin sitting partially eaten in front of him. "They're fooling everyone but us actually. Still, it would save them a lot of trouble if they'd just come out with it. We'd all be happy for them and we could help make things easier on them."

"That's true honey but until then, we'll just leave them alone. They'll share with us when they're ready." Ed decided that it was time to give up on both the tea and the muffin and join his wife and granddaughter out by the garden. "But enough about those two stubborn love birds. I need to spend some quality time with my best girl." Delinda looked at him in mock offense. "I meant my other best girl...best girls, plural." Delinda continued to frown and shook her head in disapproval. "Oh geez," he cried finally, standing up and leaving the room in a hurry.

Delinda followed sparing one last, stray thought of Danny and Mary and the little postcard she and her father had sent that changed everything for them. She felt particularly proud of herself for it. And wonder of wonders, the two most self-suffering, star-crossed lovers had followed through. Even when things were good between her and Danny, she couldn't deny the emptiness he felt without Mary's friendship. She and Ed had only hoped to rekindle that friendship but had ignited so much more for their dear friends. But it was getting harder and harder to play dumb about Danny's little excursions to Central America that he insisted he was keeping secret. So now they needed to take it to the next level and she hoped it was sooner rather than later.

'But wouldn't it be nice to plan a little Costa Rican vacation for herself and Lilly and her parents,' the devious part of her mind thought? What would be the harm in giving them a little kick in the pants to come clean?

Stranger coincidences had happened after all.

The End


End file.
